the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Many Sainted Men
|image= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-08-Moore-Kreizler Crowd.jpg |imagecaption= "An autopsy of the latest victim reveals more on the killer's motive." [https://thealienist.com/map/many-sainted-men ‘The Alienist’ Crime Report] |episodeNumber= 7 |airDate= March 5, 2018 |writer= John Sayles (teleplay by) Caleb Carr (based on the book by) |director= Paco Cabezas |previousEpisode=''Ascension'' |nextEpisode= Psychopathia Sexualis }} [https://www.turner.com/pressroom/united-states/tnt/alienist/alienist-episode-synopses ‘The Alienist’ Episode Synopses on Turner Pressroom] is the seventh episode of ‘The Alienist.’ It premiered on Monday, March 5, 2018, at 9 p.m. ET/PT across TNT platforms. Synopsis Kreizler (Daniel Brühl) and Moore (Luke Evans) follow a lead. Sara (Dakota Fanning) visits a hospital and is forced to confront her past. Cyrus (Robert Ray Wisdom), Kreizler’s carriage driver, recovers from his injuries. Byrnes (Ted Levine) and Connor (David Wilmot) plot against the team. Detectives Marcus (Douglas Smith) and Lucius Isaacson (Matthew Shear) work on a clue. Cast Starring * Daniel Brühl as Dr. Laszlo Kreizler * Luke Evans as John Schuyler Moore * Dakota Fanning as Sara Howard * Robert Wisdom as Cyrus Montrose * Douglas Smith as Marcus Isaacson * Matthew Shear as Lucius Isaacson * Matt Lintz as Stevie Taggert * Brian Geraghty as Theodore Roosevelt * Q'orianka Kilcher as Mary Palmer Guest Starring * David Wilmot as Captain Connor * Michael Ironside as J.P. Morgan * Antonio Magro as Paul Kelly * Martin McCreadie as Sergeant Doyle * Brittany Marie Batchelder as Joanna Crawford * Jefferson White as Lincoln Steffens * Ted Levine as Thomas Byrnes Co-Starring * Ed Birch as Dr. Clark Wissler * Oliver Cater as Rosie * Béla Gados as Counter Clerk * Ian Hughes as Mr. Chitters * George Lenz as Franz Boas * Sean McGinley as Bishop Potter * Nicholas Asbury as Dr. Tuthill * Roland Miskey as Ezra Mills * Jonathan Peck as JP Morgan's Butler * Kincso Norah Petho as Angry Italian Woman * Tom Pilath as Angry German Man * Vivien Rujder as Young Woman at Blackwell's * Márk Szekulesz as Mr. Rajk * Levente Törköly as Male Attendant at Blackwell's * Rocci Williams as Jack McManus Quotes :Thomas Byrnes (to Dr. Kreizler): "You are subverting the law!" :Dr. Kreizler: "My only concern is that there are seven dead children." :Paul Kelly: "You are fighting a monster, doctor. And if you're not careful, it will devour you." Gallery |-|Promo Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-07-01-Sara Howard Quote.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-07-02-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-07-03-Morgue-Howard-Moore-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-07-04-JP Morgan.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-07-05-Connor.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Episode Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-01-Howard-Moore-Kreizler-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-02-Moore-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-02B-Marcus and Lucius.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-03-JP Morgan.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-04-Thomas Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-05-Moore and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-06-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-07-Moore-Kreizler and Police.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-08-Moore-Kreizler Crowd.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-09-Paul Kelly.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-10-Connor.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-11-JP Morgan Portrait.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-12-JP Morgan Desk.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-13-JP Morgan Drink.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-14-JP Morgan.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E07-15-John Moore.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x07-01-John Moore Drawing.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-02-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-03-Laszlo-Stevie-John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-04-Laszlo-Stevie-John-Mary.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-05-Angry Crowd.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-06-Rosie Corpse.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-07-Lucius-Trio-Rosie Corpse.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-08-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-09-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-10-Team Morgue.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-11-Laszlo and Rosie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-12-Laszlo stabbing Rosie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-13-Kreizler Moore crowded.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-14-Henchman.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-15-Paul Kelly.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-16-Newspaper.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-17-Thomas Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-18-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-19-Connor and Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-20-Kreizler and Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-21-Paul Kelly.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-22-Paul Kelly Smile.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-23-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-24-Chalkboard.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x07-25-Sara-Chalkboard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-26-Isaacson Brothers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-27-Sara-Chalkboard-front.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-28-Kreizler Moore Museum.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-29-Lucius Reading.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-30-Sara Desk.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-31-Moore-Kreizler Native American museum.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-32-Museum Curator.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-33-Moore Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-34-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-35-Cyrus Joanna.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-36-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-37-Joanna Crawford.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-38-Kreizler Piano.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-39-Sara reading.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-40-Marcus and Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-41-Sara Marcus and Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-42-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-43-Cyrus Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-44-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-45-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-46-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-47-Gelateria.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-48-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-49-Sketch.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-50-Moore Kidnapped.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-51-Kreizler and Moore Kidnapped.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-52-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-53-Moore and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-54-Kreizler and Sergeant Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-55-Byrnes-Bishop-JP-Morgan-Moore-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-56-JP Morgan.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-57-Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-58-Bishop Potter.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-59-Moore and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-60-Moore-Kreizler-JP Morgan.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-61-Byrnes and Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-62-Connor and Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-63-Kreizler-Morgan-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-64-JP Morgan.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-65-Moore-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-66-Sara Asylum.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-67-Sara Asylum Wards.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-68-Asylum Dirigent.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-69-Sara Asylum.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-70-Kreizler and Mary.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-71-Kreizler and Mary shoes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-72-Mary crying.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-73-Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-74-Moore and Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-75-Moore-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-76-Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-77-Ezra kinfe.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-78-Ezra.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-79-Ezra Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-80-Kreizler monkey.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-81-Ezra Kreizler monkey.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-82-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-83-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-84-Kreizler Ezra.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-85-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-86-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-87-Boxe Match.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-88-Moore-Boxe Match.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x07-89-Moore.jpg File:Alienist-Caps-1x07-90-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-91-Connor closeup.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-92-Connor gun.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-93-Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-94-Mary Kreizler dinner.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-95-Mary.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-96-Kreizler dining alone.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-97-Mary comes back.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-98-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-99-Mary Kreizler dinner.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-100-Mary kisses Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-101-Mary and Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x07-102-May Laszlo kissing.jpg Videos The Alienist Many Sainted Men - Season 1, Ep. 7 PROMO TNT The Alienist Psych Ward - Season 1, Ep. 7 SNEAK PEEK TNT The Alienist Dinner with Mary - Season 1, Ep. 7 CLIP TNT The Alienist Many Sainted Men - Season 1, Ep. 7 INSIDE THE EPISODE TNT Notes * The episode covers from Chapter Twenty-Seven to Chapter Thirty of Caleb Carr's novel, ending Part II and starting Part III with notable changes and additional original scenes. * The title of the episode is from one of John Schuyler Moore's line referred to J.P. Morgan, Thomas Byrnes and Bishop Potter as the men running the city. References Category:Episodes (The Alienist)